The ? Blockers
by Cythieus
Summary: A collection one-shots depicting choice encounters centered around the use of one of the many (many, many) power-ups from the Mario universe. Featuring several different pairings, but starting off with the OG Mario/Peach making use of the Double Cherry with some funny bits in-between some chapters.
1. The Double Cherry

When the big tabloids from places like New Donk and Diamond City mentioned the Princess of the Mushroom Kingdom she portrayed with this aloof innocence, a kind of virginal figure that seemed untouched by adult life and normal human sexuality. Peach learned from an early age anything outside of the box they had put her in would be met with snide criticism in the media.

Problem was their view of her had been mostly right. She was an obedient princess who doted on her father after her mother's death and, when she did step out of line it was met with curiosity just by virtue of it being so rare.

Predictable isn't the kind of word that people like to be called and she had been hearing it from everyone since could remember. So it was destined to be the source of their first major fight in a long time when Mario chuckled, his mouth pressed to her neck, and matched her next words to the letter.

"You know when you kiss me like that I get loud and all of Toad Town is going to hear…" they said nearly in unison right before she asked him how he did that and he told her the inevitable truth.

"You're so predictable."

While it had been an entire day earlier it had soured her desire to do anything, though Mario hadn't seemed to understand why he was being shoved away. That night she had slept with her back to him and her arms bundled tightly around chest on the edge of their huge bed.

Every time she thought to speak to him at breakfast or when she bumped into him around the castle the jeers or 'predictable Princess Peach' and how boring he must have found settling for her after years of exotic, Brooklyn women.

When she walked into her bedchamber that night the room was bathed in the same dull pink light emitted from the covered tower lamps and the ones at the bedside. The curtains were already drawn shut, but the door to the balcony was cracked as the warm night air spilled in through the rustling fabric.

Mario glanced up at her over the top of the pages of a magazine about plumbing. "I wasn't sure you'd be here tonight," Mario said, carefully feeling his way around the words as he spoke.

"It's the only bed in the castle that doesn't make me wake up feeling stiff and plus, you know how predictable I am."

"Is that what this is about?" Mario said. "You're comfortable and safe to me. I've wanted to know all there is to know about you since laying eyes on you and now I feel like I do. Is that a bad thing?"

Peach's white gloved hands held an ornate treasure chest, the kind that held one of the various powerful weapons in the armory. Mario's eyes locked with it, following it as she put it aside.

"It is when I feel obligated to hide the real me for fear it will upset the commoners or the balance of things," Peach walked to the other side of the bedchamber where a small table stood with a mirror presiding over it. Bottles of various alcohols and glasses were lining the table, collecting dust. She plucked a bottle up, checking the label before using a burst of telekinetic energy to pluck to cork out of the top.

"I like cherry wine," she said. "Like, I really, really like it, Mario." She took a huge drink from the bottle, her lips dripping as she pulled it away. The tangy-sweet alcohol burned as it raced down her throat.

"I remember," he said, keeping his tone level.

"But I feel like I have to keep drinking to a minimum. When I was younger all of the other princesses went through wild phases. I was the safe one. I was the stable, good example lass that the media pointed to," Peach said. "So when you called me that it really…ticked me off, you know?"

Mario climbed off of the bed and wrapped his arms around her. "It was honestly meant to be a cute little thing, but I'm sorry that I hurt your feelings. You know I didn't mean it that way."

"I know," Peach said finally. "I don't want to be boring; I don't want to be bored. So I wanted to try something different." Peach pointed to the treasure chest and she could feel Mario tensing against her body. She supposed some pretty strange desires could have followed: _let me wear this frog suit and make love to you…or use this mini mushroom and slide around on my oiled up body_. Perhaps what she wanted was too weird also?

"Can we open it together?" Mario asked.

Peach moved to grab it, holding it so that it was between them. As he started to lift the lid she caught it, slipping her thumb inside and almost letting the chest fall. "If the idea of this makes you uncomfortable or seems too wild, it's okay. It's just…my fantasy really…"

Mario gave her a peck on the cheek and said. "It'll be okay."

Inside of the box was two sets of bright red cherries with eyes on them connected by one blue stem. Peach spoke up as Mario stared down at them. "Remember that the clones vanish if someone hurts them so, maybe being real rough is out of the question," Peach said. "I'll have to remember not to bite or-or scratch you on accident. Really, it's better t-that I just, you know, keep my hands to my self."

"You want me to…" Mario started, but was cut off by the Princess.

"Yeah. It's a thing that I kind of, well since I saw what the cherries did first hand, think about some of the time. _What if there were two Marios…or you know…five Marios,_ " Peach forced a giggle, her eyes shifting side to side as she took another swig of cherry wine. She put the bottle aside.

Mario's eyes were fixed on the pair of cherries in the box for a long while. He glanced up at Peach, his expression frozen in a state that she didn't have the words to describe.

"If you're grossed out it's fine really. This is all just stuff that Peach cooked up inside of her weird head. Heh," Peach said, bonking her forehead with her fist.

"I want to do it."

"Oh, goodness!" Peach snatched the chest from Mario's hands and shut it, tossing it on the bed, before grabbing and kissing him. "You're the best, Mario! I have to go shower…maybe I'll shave my legs too. The castle's been busy and I've been tired. It usually doesn't matter in the long dresses, but just give me a time to clean up and you warm up the lube," she went toward the double doors that led into the bathroom, reaching back to undo the ribbon around her waist, but stopped to turn back, "but not in the microwave—just run warm tap water on the bottle or cup it between you hands until I get back!"

Before Mario could properly answer him she shut the doors and pressed her back against them. "What have I gotten myself into?" She asked quietly.

Peach paced the length of the ornate bathroom which consisted of a second room with it's own toilet and sink, a large bathtub that might as well have been a small swimming pool, complete with circulated and filtered water and a glass walled shower with jets of water that fired from above and on either side with the push of a button on a waterproof control panel.

Princess Peach stripped out of her gloves first, folding them in half and laying them on the countertop. She took her time getting her dress unfastened from the back slipped out of it. Once she was undressed she placed the clothes into a basket against the wall. A little pillow on a shower-side table was the designated spot for her crown in these moments.

The shower was definitely the quicker option, but she also felt hesitant to rush. The longer this all took, the more she could think about whether she had been too rash in doing all of this. What about if someone hears them and wonders who the other Mario is? Toadette is going to go through the inventory and find out they're missing this power-up—what was she going to tell them when there's an audit?

She stepped into the shower, letting the warm jets of water pound into her skin would offer some distraction from all the worry. It wasn't abnormal for them to get dressed and undressed around each other and Mario had taken to peeing with the door open, much to her dismay—but those were the things couples did. They weren't going to make her nervous and even on the off chance that someone caught her in the castle they all knew what was going on.

Now what if they walked in on her and two Marios? She didn't really know what kind of rumors it might start. She lathered up with a pink loofah, taking time to scrub every inch of her skin painstakingly as the water rained down around her rinsing the soap away. The water fogged up the glass and filled the air with mist around her.

A shadowy figure at the glass startled enough that she reared back, pulling her hand to her breasts and shrieking for a split second before she realized who it was. "Mario! Why would you do that—I'm not done in here yet, I need…"

Mario said nothing, instead opening the door to the shower and looking in. His bare chest was defined and moved down into his small, rounded gut—something she found weirdly attractive. His body surrounded by the mist the filled the room, but she could still make out the black curls hair enshrining his semi-hard penis. Peach stood there as his eyes drank her in and her eyes lingered a little too long between his legs. He stepped through the door, his determined eyes meeting hers and then she saw him.

Behind Mario was another Mario, this one just as naked as the first. "I thought we could skip to the good part, Princess," the second Mario said.

Peach dropped her loofah, her fingers trembling. "We should have done something to differentiate between the two of you. I could write with lipstick on your chest or…" her nervous rambling was silenced when the first Mario's lips touched hers.

"Is that okay?" He asked, finishing the second Mario's question.

Peach nodded her head very fast.

The first of the Marios pressed his lips to her neck, his mustache brushing against the soft stretch of skin curved down into her shoulder. The second approached her off to the side, grasping her shoulder blade and guiding her to a more central spot in the shower. Parts of her were still slick with soap and as the water shot passed them and rain down around them the Marios were caught with the displaced suds.

Moving his hand down her back until he cupped her right butt cheek, pulling it so that she spread open, as if this were part of an overture of things to be featured into tonight's show.

He gave her a little slap that caused her to suck on her teeth, if only to avoid the scream that would have been elicited normally. Both Marios moved to her breasts, taking her nipples in their mouths, foundling the the breast at large and only coming to tease the epicenter with their thumbs when their tongues and gently nipping teeth had become too mundane.

Peach's legs trembled and she let her back rest against the wall of the shower. This wasn't the most amazing sensation in the moment, but she could only imagine what everything else would feel like.

"We should get the other cherry; add another Princess to the menu," the Mario that had slapped her on the ass said before nibbling at the soft skin around her nipple.

Most of the things that Peach did were shared. She ran a kingdom with her people in mind, she baked and hosted little get togethers for her friends, and did the prim, diplomatic thing when it was needed. Mario was for her alone. He belonged to her.

The other Mario glanced up to meet her eyes. "She's too possessive for that. She wants us all to herself."

She had been running her fingers through their hair, but came to a stop. A wit in the way he had said that stung, because it was basically him calling her predicable all over again, but the open defiance did something else to her. Maybe that's how well he knew her; he knew to press the wrong buttons at the right time and…

One of the Marios snaked a hand between her thighs and, using his fingers, spread her open. Peach looked down, her lips parted in shock as she peered between the heads of the Marios at her breast and over the rolling mound of wet, blonde hair at where the one Mario had his hand.

"Yes," she whispered, dropping her head back hard enough that only the cushion of her hair saved her from a nasty bump against the shower wall. Her soft moans were covered up by the hiss of water around them and the gurgling of the drains at both ends of the massive shower.

Peach grunted and the rougher of the two Marios pulled away, leaving the first fingering her alone for a moment. She swiped at him, as if trying to draw him back in. Her eyes were half closed in a daze, her lips still parted just enough for her top row of teeth to be visible.

The Mario who was fingering stopped, bringing his fingers up to his lips to taste them and then offering them to her. She took them in her mouth, sucking dull remnants of the briny taste she knew to be her own. Peach giggled, her lips still around Mario's fingers, as he hooked them around the inside of her cheek and tugged playfully at her.

And then the second Mario was behind her, on his knees with his bulbous nose pressed against her crack. He parted her cheeks and warm water cascaded down the inside of the usually much tighter crevice. She gasped his tongue found the bundle of nerves that was asshole. The butt had been out of bounds for quite a bit of time when they first got together, but she was the one requesting it now despite the fact that it was way more work than the plug and play way they could do things otherwise.

Her focus was torn between the two Marios and she couldn't tell if they were upping the stakes in some kind of sexual arms race to compete for her attention or as a cooperative team working with the objective to get her off. Either was fine as far as she was concerned. Warm breath rolled over her chest or between the parted canyon of her ass and fingers moved up into the opening at the center of her thighs. It was all too much. There was too much going on for her to even climax, but she was enjoying every moment of it.

Her hand stuttered along the wall, eventually finding the control panel and the bottom right corner button after a great deal of effort was exerted to do so. The water stopped. "Mmm, can go to the bedroom?" These power ups wear off and even though they had another she didn't want to break their rhythm anymore than she had too.

One of the Mario's shut the water off, things were happening in such a blur that she couldn't tell the two of them apart anymore. The three of them moved together. A Mario moved in close behind her, his cock rubbing against the back of her thigh just begging for her to do something about it. He ran his fingers through her wet, wavy hair tugging a hand full of her hair roughly.

Peach grunted. She came to a stop and reached back, her fingers feeling their way through field of dark hair that surrounded the base of his cock. She wrapped her fingers around him, starting near the root and slowly stroking him. The Mario that was out in front of him turned back and seeing what was going on, turned to them and pressed his body against the front of her.

The Front Mario slid his fingers up between her legs, working them in and out of her. Peach closed her eyes, letting out a small sigh and laughing for just a moment. Her fingers closed tighter around the other Mario's cock coaxing a moan out of him. "…but, the bed," Peach gasped.

They're soaked when they reached the bed, still wet enough to leave cool spots of water wherever they touch the bed. Peach crawled into the bed first, rolling over onto her back, and a Mario moved to either side of her. The Mario who had been at her back gets up onto his knees, stroking himself as he carefully moves toward her.

Everything in the room seemed pinker now, somehow warmer and fuzzier—like Peach was in haze of heat. One of the Marios closed in, still balancing on his knees, his cock swollen and purple. She took him in her hands, rubbing his sack with one and guiding his shaft up to her lips with the other.

A droplet of precum formed at the head of his cock just in time for her roll her tongue over it, swirling the tip around the mushroom-like head of his penis. He thrust against her mouth, missing and hitting his cock against her chin and cheek as she continued to stroke him. His fingers went into her hair, bundling it up to keep it out of the way as she worked.

The other Mario positioned himself at her side, she caught him watching out of the corner of his eye. He ran his fingers over her nipples and up to the curve of her neck, seemingly trying to just touch her, to feel the warmth of her still wet skin. He got close enough to the side of her face to speak, all the while his doppelgänger pushed into her mouth.

"I bet you forgot that when I disappear every part of me goes too," said the Mario who didn't have his cock halfway down her throat.

Her throat locked up around him, she could feel his racing heart reverberating through his dick, she could feel the places where veins were raised on the surface of his shaft as they passed over her tongue. Mario smelled like wet skin and salt and he was too close for her to see much else. But the words of his clone cut through all of this to make sense somehow.

 _Everything vanishes?_

The other Mario moved to the foot of the bed, taking her by the ankles and opening her legs gently so that he could climb between them. She glanced down at him, still stroking the other Mario as she did. His identical dick jutted up away from him like a ship's bowsprit, guiding him up to cove formed by her body.

From the moment he enter her, Peach could feel herself stretching to encompass him. The way he moved in and out of her with slow, deliberate thrusts that made her insides shuffle in and out of place to compensate.

She grunted before taking the other Mario back into her mouth. He touched her cheek, running his fingers across her face. "I don't want to…come," he managed right as her teeth traced plow-lines down the underside of his shaft. He had to come for her. It was the best part.

Peach could do a lot of things: bake, play tennis, and golf—even do magic, but there was something primal and satisfying about knowing what she did to Mario in these moments. Doing that for two Marios would be almost too much for her to even imagine. And it was about to be a reality.

Mario continued to pump his hips between her legs, going slow as he watched his cock slide in and out of her. His well defined arms from years of plumbing and Koopa fighting tightened as he gripped her thighs on each inward motion. Peach swiped at him with her hand. "Please…" she managed sliding the cock out of her mouth and stroking it to keep it taut. The hungry look in her eyes and that one word must have been enough because Mario complied.

He pumped harder into her, his pelvis grinding down against hers on each impact. The other Mario had to hold onto her to steady her as she tried to continue the blow job, but the moment his double pressed his thumb into her clit, rubbing down on it as he pushed in and out of her it was over.

Peach spasmed, balling her hands up and pressing them back into the bed on either side of her head as the springs strained beneath the weight of her body being pounded into the mattress. A tingle of sensation welled up deep within her chest, threatening to slip out of her lips when she lost control. Mario repositioned his hands, taking hold of her at the hips, pulling her down and against him.

The Mario next to her face motioned to the other, twirling his hand in the air as if to say roll over. Then he said it. "Switch with her," he said.

As if that were enough the clone Mario, the one thrusting between her legs nodded, withdrawing himself and leaving an aching emptiness in his wake. He lifted her at the hips and the other Mario grabbed her.

"Huh?" The daze Peach had been in broke and she became suddenly aware that one of the Marios was hoisting her up onto her knees while the other crawled into the wet imprint in the bed where she had soaked the comforter through with shower water and other things.

The Mario who presided over the whole thing moved her into position over the other Mario's lap. He was still hard beneath her, the snout of his cock nosed at her thigh as he made a sloppy effort to slip inside of her. She let out a sharp breath, instinctively pumping up and down in his lap the moment that she felt him fully commit to entering her. He kept hold of her, moving so that his legs hung off of the bed and Peach was just on the edge.

Heat and light seemed to blur into her other senses. She could feel and energy building in her chest, faster than before. Their bodies slammed together over and over with them bouncing in time. Him grinding up into her as she lifted up away from him.

"Mario…" Peach said, desperately.

One of them had vanished from her sight and for a brief moment she figured that somehow the power-up had run its course. Perhaps they spent too long in the shower, but it was too late to stop and grab another cherry now. She wanted to finish what they had going here. Her mind determined to ride this out until the big explosive end.

Mario nuzzled her breast with his teeth, missing her nipple just barely. His fingers dragged through the water and sweat on her cheek until he was combing them back through her soaked hair. He grunted an answer to her.

Then there were hands on her waist. Her skin tensed and she whipped her head back to look over her shoulder, pausing the motion of her hips. It was the other Mario with a bottle of lube in his hand that he showed her with a nod. The doppelgänger beneath her pumped up into her harder as this other Mario prepared himself, slathering his cock in lube. When he moved into place behind her he squirted a dollop of the same lube at the estuary of her crack so that it would flow down the length.

He used himself to spread it down between her cheeks as she swirled her hips in time to the other Mario's motions. When he started to slide into her she could feel the tightness of her body stretching to compensate for another foreign item. Mario let out a slow breath as he bent down over her and she could feel the heat from him on her back.

Tears streamed down her face, there was almost too much to take. The two things separately had been…well they had always been more than adequate, but together.

"Ow," she said running out of breath. "Don't stop. Don't stop. Don't…"

When the second Mario began two pump slowly, going deeper with each exploratory thrust she could feel the pressure in the space between both of them. In either of the directions she could have moved there was no reprieve from the almost torturous joy. She jerked her hips back and forth, caught between the two of them pumping in and out of her in sync.

Hands clumsily moved over her body and she couldn't tell who they belonged to. Pressure built until she wasn't sure she could take it anymore. And both of the Mario's became louder, losing themselves inside of her. They were here for her, they wanted nothing more than to be in her.

It was a silly fantasy. It wasn't even the kind of thing that she should have spoken about in front of anyone—she never dreamed that she would be able to say these things to Mario.

A guttural moan spilled out into her ear as Mario finished inside of her. His thrusts slowed allowing him to take each spasming pump carefully, fully emptying himself. "Peach. Oh my god," Mario said out of breath.

Peach was at the point where she could only speak in small sounds only tangentially connected to the affirmative or negative. She made a noise and nodded. He pulled himself out of her, rolling to the side of her and the clone Mario.

Only a moment later the Mario beneath her held his breath, his body going rigid until it trembled. He let out the massive breath he had held with a dull moan. He mouthed the word yes and she ran a finger along his lips as she rode him to completion. She felt him coming in her, felt his body jerking to pump up into her.

And then he was gone.

Peach's knees were on the bed, her body trembling with the aftershocks of an orgasm. She collapsed into the bed at the remaining Mario's side, the evening air cooling the sweat on her skin. Mario crawled up against her, kissing the side of her face and neck. He breathed the scent of her in and brushing his mustache against her cheek.

"Stop it," she said in a small voice.

Mario laughed. "Was that it?" Mario asked

Peach nodded. "Not so predictable, was it?"

He pressed his weight into her, answering her with a kiss on the lips that she accepted, opening her mouth to his.


	2. The Double Cherry Redux

Daisy rifled through Peach's drawers with her free hand, holding her cellphone to her head with the other. Peach's muffled voice cut through a subdued static to ask a question. "How did you get into my bedchambers?" Peach asked.

With a little side to side wiggle of her hips Daisy laughed. "Oh come on, your guards _love_ me. Plus, Luigi was with me, so…" she said.

Peach sighed through the phone. "Not fair. Don't touch my stuff."

Twirling as she crossed the room to open a drawer, Daisy came to a stop to peer inside. "I won't break anything. It's not like you've got any porn or anything else fun and embarrassing in here."

"You don't know what I have."

"Please, you and Mario just come in here to closed-lip kiss each other while you watch chaste romantic comedies where no one fucks," Daisy said. "I've got you all figured out."

For a long time Peach didn't reply. Daisy pulled her fingers through her hair, drawing her bangs away from her eye.

"Just…wait for me in the atrium," Peach said.

"There's a boo out there!" Daisy yelled.

"It's more scared of you than you are of it!" Peach said.

"Bye!" Daisy held the phone down and pressed the end button, slipping it into the top of her dress for safe keeping.

She worked her way over one dresser, moving through the various books and little trinkets Peach had laid out. There was a bottle of cherry wine half empty off to the side. "Cherry wine?" Daisy said before taking swig and spitting it back into the bottle almost the second that she tasted it. "Nope, that's no good."

As she sat the bottle aside until she noticed an ornate white box with gold trim. It was a treasure chest, at least in appearance, but much smaller than one that would usually be used to hold gold or something meant to be kept in large quantities. "Is it jewelry?" Daisy asked herself. "Not that it matters. _I'm Princess Toadstool and I wear the same stupid blue brooch._ You've been holding out on me, Peaches."

Daisy looked at herself in the mirror, checking to make sure no one else was nearby. She stepped into the hallway outside of the room and there weren't even any guards wandering about. Somewhere down the hall she could hear Luigi stumbling about, muttering to himself.

Closing the door, she headed back to the white chest and opened it. But there was no jewelry inside. It was just a stupid pair of cherries with a blue stem holding them together. She lifted it and sniffed it. "Huh? Oh well, they're Daisy's now!" She held them up above her head by the stem, dipping them into her mouth and biting them both off. A burst of flavor colored her mouth, one that was very much cherry, but with a hint of something else.

Daisy closed her eyes, doing a little dance as she savored the flavor. Rocking her hips side to side and pumping her fists in the air. It felt like someone was watching her all of a sudden. More than that, she could hear them breathing and just sense them there.

And then she opened her eyes to see a second her. At first she thought that she had turned toward a mirror that she didn't notice, but the other Daisy stood independently of her. She blinked back the sight of her double and poked her in the chest. "Are you like…a sexier, evil me?" Asked Daisy.

The other Daisy slapped her hand away the moment it touched her. "Um, dumb ass, no one is sexier than us," she said.

"Hmm," Daisy said closing the treasure chest and grabbing for her clone's wrist. "Well you being here was a mistake, but come on, we're checking something off the bucket list," she said leading her out of the room.

The doppelgänger chuckled, letting herself be dragged off through the room.

"Luigi!" Daisy screamed.

"What?" Came his voice from down the hall.

"Get naked and meet me in the guest room, I've got a surprise," she glanced back at the other her. "Or don't. Either way."


	3. The Vibe Scepter

Daisy prided herself on being bratty by this point in her life. Attempts to be anything else often failed, unless that was of course she had ample reason to be more docile. It had been a long time since she had been kidnapped or tied up, at least involuntarily. That was more Peach's thing; Bowser didn't take that kind of interest in Daisy, perhaps because of her personality.

She moved against the restraints that held her now, her back arching away from the stone wall as her breasts jutted forward slightly. This wasn't enough to get Daisy in character. The ropes made a soft noise as they passed through the rings that linked her to the wall.

"You think you've had enough time to think about what you're going to do yet?" Daisy asked through gritted teeth.

Luigi stood with his back to her, chin resting between his thumb and index finger as he mulled something over. No one knew they were here or that this place even existed anymore. Mario and Peach had sent them back here to raze the place and make sure Bowser never returned to Vibe Island. When Daisy saw the place and heard about the scepter, she had better ideas.

"It's just a lot to be stealing from Peach and hiding stuff from Mario, you know," Luigi said.

Daisy rocked her hips side to side as much as the ropes would allow. Her legs and arms were tied to the ground and wall respectively so that her body was basically the shape of an 'x'. These were real ropes in a real dungeon, one that had previously belonged to the King of the Koopas himself.

"If what I'm suggesting is so bad, why don't you do something about it?" She asked.

"I guess it's not really stealing if we're going to return it," Luigi said. He turned and walked toward her, the Vibe Scepter held between his hands.

"We'll give it back…after we've given it a good wash," Daisy said. "Now, I'm please get over here, Luigi."

He rounded on her, taking her chin in his hand firmly in a way that made her gasp. "I thought you were supposed to be calling me Mr. L?" he said in a low voice.

Daisy's blue eyes brimmed with excitement. "I thought you were supposed to be acting like him?"

He had already dressed the part: His hat was off to the side, hanging on another set of vicious looking hooks that stuck out of the wall. His eyes were the only part of his upper face visible through the dark, wrap around domino mask he had on. He also wore the black suit and green bandana of the mysterious Mr. L, the persona that he had once been transformed into to work against his friends. It had been a point of dismay for him at one time, a thing of shame, but Daisy saw something in it that could be harnessed. A different Luigi who wasn't afraid to cater to a different side of Daisy.

When Luigi let her face go she shrunk back a little, her body felt tighter suddenly. There was a tension in the air. Was this the power of the Vibe Scepter?

Luigi touched the thing to the side of her neck, running it in a line from just under her ear to where the frilly collar of her dress began. She shivered, the scepter sending pulses of euphoria through her skin that echoed down the rest of her body. She began to laugh and she tugged against the ropes.

"Thwomp. Thwomp," Daisy said. Luigi stopped immediately when he heard their safe word for this scene. "I mean, don't stop, stop, but it's powerful. It's just a lot. Holy shit is all," Daisy said out of breath.

He caressed the side of her face with his hand. She could feel his cock against her leg now. Even with the smallest bit of prodding Luigi was always ready to go. Daisy sucked in a sharp breath as he cupped her breast through the dress. Her dress was light and thinner than it looked, consequences of living in a desert kingdom, Luigi had taken advantage of this for so long that he knew where the rises of her nipples were. He knew where the little bumps around her aureolas arose when she was aroused.

"Ahh, you know what I want," Daisy said.

"If I give it to you right now you're not going to appreciate it," he snarled into her ear, burying his face in her brown hair.

"Lower me onto my knees and I'll show you appreciation." She began to laugh uncontrollably as the wand touched her stomach, even through the dress.

"We have to warm up to it," he said. His hands moved down until the free one could grab the skirts of Daisy's dress, he bunched them up in them up in the front to get them out of the way. "Now what do we say?"

"Yes, Mr. L," Daisy said coyly as she watched him work. There was an anticipation in her face that threatened to bubble over.

As Luigi lifted the clump of yellow and orange fabric up he saw why. "You have been bad," Luigi said.

The balmy wind of the dungeon passed under Daisy now, moving over her bare legs and filtering through the tuft of dark hair that surrounded her vagina. She had stripped out of her undergarments when Luigi was distracted, it was a bit of an insurance policy to make sure that he actually went through with this fantasy of hers.

"When did you do this?" He asked admiring her in the scant light that managed to make it through the high, barred windows.

"I had to make sure," she started. "That when I told you that I wanted you to treat me like a slut in this dirty dungeon that you didn't try to talk me out of it."

"You're worse than I thought," he said.

"Then fuck my mouth and show me," Daisy growled.

Luigi ignored her, his hand moving up and down the smooth, brown skin of Daisy's thigh. She could feel it the moment that his hand found the wet, slick trail leading further up her leg, some of it the sweat from the island heat and some of it from other places. He dropped to the floor and loosened the ropes on her ankles just enough to lift her ass so that her legs could rest on his shoulders as he dove into the damp hair at her center.

He teased her with his breath, his tongue just barely making contact, ghosting over the edges of her lips.

"Shit," Daisy said.

When he spoke his lips were so close to her skin, she could feel them opening and closing against her, she swore his tongue darted inside of her once. "What do good girls say?"

"Thank you, Mr. L."

Luigi went back to work, his nose barely visible through the dark, lush hair between her legs. His eyes stared up at her from behind the mask, Mr. L's eyes. The hunger and lust present in those matched the way he licked and suckled at the folds of skin around her opening. Inside of her shoes, her toes could barely move. This warm sensation overcame her whole person.

Daisy made small noises; there was no one to impress or make uncomfortable at Bowser's defunct villa. No one save for the stray rats would hear her as loud as she cried, so there was no point in playing it up. Her whimpering was out of desperation. She needed to taste him. She wanted him to slip his cock in her mouth.

Her eyes shut as he buried his face deeper in her, moving his head from side to side to burrow further into her folds. She could picture him, Luigi kept himself clean shaven, it hadn't been a preference that she had ever thought about before, but she loved it now that they were together. His dick was smooth and would be now be purple with anticipation.

How long could he make her wait? She was practically dripping, she could feel it on her legs and see it around Luigi's face. He loved when she was wet like this, it drove him mad.

Then he pressed something against her clit, it felt hot a first, like it might sear her skin off, but it was just the sensation of the thing. Daisy snorted, letting out a short burst of laughter and then began to moan harder. She jerked har arms against the restraints to gain some control, but the bucking of her hips was only hindered by the wall and Luigi.

It was the Vibe Scepter.

A mix of pure happiness with a hint of fear rocked her. Every attempt at words came out as incoherent babbling and moaning. Her face reddened and she could feel her nipples rubbing vehemently against the fabric of her brazier. She wanted to squeeze them or run her fingers through his sweat dampened hair, but she was trapped. If she had been able to say the safe word it probably would have slipped out, but she was glad it hadn't.

This was the exquisite torture she had craved.

Her insides jerked and the ropes burned into her wrists as she struggled against them. With her head tilted back the tears were pooling around her eyes and streaming down along the sides of her nose.

"Luigi—Luigi—" she managed.

He let her down onto her knees after he stopped. Her inner legs and the back of her dress were soaked from where she had come. For a moment she thought she might pass out. Luigi vanished only to return with a bottle of water and some chocolate for her.

For she didn't know how long he held her across his lap, cradling her head and resting his chin atop her bushel of hair. Every so often he would mutter something to her like. "You're so beautiful," or "I love the way you taste".

Daisy smiled lightly, though she could feel the more extreme effects of the Vibe Scepter fading. "I'm okay—I'll be okay."

Usually he would have given her more time, things got far more intense than normal, but she was so close to his lap and it was right there. She could feel him beneath her, just waiting. Daisy undid the top of her dress, letting it fall down around her waist. The dark circles of her nipples were visible above the top of her bra. She unlatched the clasps in back with Luigi's help, freeing them the rest of the way. Her motor skills were still somewhat impaired from the buzz of euphoria due to the Vibe Scepter.

Daisy lifted one breast in her hand, lowering her head to meet it half way, and took the nipple in her mouth. She suckled at it for a second before pulling it with her teeth.

"Who told you to do that?" Luigi asked, still in character.

"I felt like it," Daisy laughed. It was like she had been drinking and that buzzed feeling was just reaching its peak.

"Hm, we need a lesson in who's in charge here," Luigi said.

Daisy pinched lightly at her breasts with both hands. "Do we?"she asked.

"Come here," Luigi said pointing to his lap.

She did as she was told, flopping down over Luigi's lap with her butt in the air. The lower half of her dress was in place, but her bare breasts were off his lap, dragging against the rough floor. Daisy winced at the cold.

"What do you think I should do to you?" Luigi asked.

"Whatever you want…" Daisy said.

"I can't hear you."

"Whatever you want. Mmm," she repeated, giving her ass a little wiggle so that he would notice.

He did. Luigi pulled her skirt up around her waist, exposing her bare butt. Luigi gave her a firm swat on the meatiest part of the cheek. The whole thing happened much sooner than she had expected and she actually yipped. Beneath her body, as she squirmed against his lap, she could feel his cock growing. He wanted her so bad, she couldn't wait to taste him.

The next strike was harder; it lingered as he left his hand pressed to her butt as the sting sunk into her skin.

"Yes." Daisy moaned.

"What's that?" Luigi got a firm grip on her auburn hair and tugged handful of it back so that she was looking up at him.

"I've been a bad girl." There was a heat in Daisy's eyes behind the tears that the brimmed with.

A rapid fire set of swats caused Daisy to struggle willingly against him, he held her in place against the kicking and bucking. The sharp cries that escaped her startled even Daisy, to the point that she slapped her hands over her mouth.

"Is that too much?" Luigi asked, getting right down by her ear.

Daisy shook her head enthusiastically. "Green light. Green light," she said with her hand still muffling her mouth. "More!" Daisy finally managed between her fingers.

The pain was like hot lightning, each impact sent waves of it through her body followed by a dull euphoria. Luigi paused for her to rest, checking to make sure that he hadn't gone too far. By now he knew her body well enough to surmise these things and yet he always checked. Daisy could take a lot though, so when he rammed the Vibe Scepter between her legs, wedging it between his lap and her pussy she wasn't sure if this was going to go well.

That adventurous side of her wanted to taste what Luigi had come up with, but a part of her feared she might come undone from the sheer pleasure of it. When he spanked her again the wand was there, filling her with jolts of unbridled happiness. The initial hits, instead of pain, were like pressurized joy slamming into her ass.

Daisy laughed like she was being tickled, which caused Luigi to pause.

"Daisy?"

"Thwomp," she managed.

Luigi moved the Vibe Scepter, stopping the spanking immediately. "Is it too much?"

Her heart was hammering so hard that she could feel the vibrations in her words. "I can't tell," she said. "The hits didn't hurt, but I'm sure my ass would still be torn up the next day and we might not have the Vibe Scepter to make sure I can sit down…"

For a long while he stroked her head, holding her against him in the cold darkness of this small dungeon. His lips touched her back, just next to her right shoulder blade to plant a kiss. He moved his finger in a line from one spot to another. "You know what this girl at my school used to say about freckles?" He asked.

Daisy chuckled. "The angel kisses thing? Yeah, you've told me this one, silly." She turned her head to the side so that one eye could see him. "The angels must have really loved my ass," she added.

After a silence she began to pluck at Luigi's buttons, until they were undone. She unfastened his belt and slipped his cock out through the top of his underwear. Her thumb explored the head, there was a spot of precum bubbling up from the tip. Daisy leaned down to collect it on her tongue and let out a small laugh.

"Do you want to get back into it?" She asked.

Luigi nodded vigorously.

Daisy clamped her arms against the sides of her chest, pressing her breasts together to accentuate her cleavage. She lowered herself until Luigi's cock nudged against the crack between her breasts. With one arm over her breasts and a hand holding them tight from the side, she let Luigi thrust himself into the space between them. The sweat between them caused their skin to glide together just enough.

He moved against her, grunting with each push until Daisy could see that it was becoming too much for him. She still didn't want him to cum, not just yet. She had an idea.

Grabbing the Vibe Scepter, she led the head of it to his balls. Only this time she pushed at his emotions with a jolt of fear. He shivered and she felt his ball tighten and tense for a moment.

"Is that okay?" Daisy asked.

"Yea."

Luigi thrust more violently when she moved the wand away. "Tell me when you're close," she said.

He nodded.

He pumped between her breasts for several more minutes and when he breathing was all ragged and his cumming was inevitable he spoke up. "It's close."

Daisy pressed the Vibe Scepter to his nuts again, sending a wave of fear through him that caused him to wince audibly. "I need you to be able to cum so much when you fuck my mouth."

Luigi clutched her tight at the shoulders, his teeth almost chattering from what the scepter did. "Huh?"

"Concentrate on my voice, baby," Daisy crawled over him, touching his face. Her breasts heavy against his chest. She kissed his lips, moving the scepter to the side completely by mistake with a little kick. As the kissed, she pushed at him. "Get up," she said. "Get on your feet. You still can, right?"

Luigi nodded. "Yeah," he climbed up to stand above her, while she stayed down on her knees. Daisy pressed her cheek against his cock, rubbing the smooth rod down the side of her face to touch it against her chin. Still on her knees, she walked him back until he was pressed against the wall.

Daisy's blow jobs were nothing short of enthusiastic. In almost any mood, she could be counted on to be extremely into the idea of giving head in the most sloppy, haphazard fashion. Ramming her mouth back on his cock until he penetrated her throat and she let out a wet gag. Years of bravely keeping at it had taught her how to avoid throwing up and the more that she was able to do here, the more she got out of him.

In truth, Daisy loved the feel of hot, thick cum. She loved it in her mouth, running down her chin and onto her chest. She loved the exasperated look a man had when he was truly drained.

After a good amount of time she pulled back to breathe, Luigi was practically plastered against the stone wall, his fingers perched in her hair as worked her fist up and down his cock now. Daisy drank the air in quickly when she spotted the Vibe Scepter.

Bending down, she grabbed it up before wrapping her lips around his cock to suck further. Then she pressed the Scepter to the spot just behind his balls, waves of pleasure emanating from the magical object rocketed through him with the immediate affect of him almost doubling over on top of Daisy. Her lips were wrapped around the base of his cock when he came in an explosion that almost choked her.

She managed to swallow quickly, but more kept coming. It blasted out of him, hitting Daisy in the side of the nose and arcing across her chest. It oozed out of him after that, like stringy tethers connecting to her and the floor and his legs. She kept the scepter where it was, kept pumping her hand and more of it just kept coming until it got watery and slick.

Luigi sank down, to his knees and the awkward positioning finally forced her to drop the wand and stop. Cum was everywhere, her arm, chest, stomach, hair, all over her face and in her mouth. She was going to call this dress a lost cause—there was no way she was going to try and wash it herself and she knew anyone age the castle that she asked to do it would report these dirty deeds to the Queen.

Why was she thinking about her mother at a time like this?

The look on Luigi's face as he saw all of what had come out of him can only be described as stunned silence. "Are you alright?" Luigi asked, his eyes filled with concern from behind Mr. L's mask.

Daisy nodded happily, her face shining, quite literally in some spots. "Yeah. I'm a little upset that I didn't get it all," she said glancing down at what had gone to waste on the stone floor before she held her hand up and began to lick her fingers clean.


End file.
